Taboo
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: Minato was throwing caution to the wind and letting bygones be bygones. He loved Sakura, there was no point in hiding it, even if it was taboo. Rated M yadda yadda, re-posted after I saw it was gone. Read it and weep!


**Hey guys! Okay so I really don't know what happened, all I know is, I was checking reviews on my stories and suddenly I realized, "WAIT WTF WHERE'S TABOO!?" So yeah idk what happened. So now I'm reposting it. It better stay this time dammit!**

**Alright the pairing for this story, as some already know, is Minato and Sakura. As impossible as it is, I love this pairing! My reason for writing this: because there isn't enough minasaku in the world. Anyways, REVIEW OR DIE! **

**Also before I forget, fair warning now: this is rated M for a _reason. _That reason being this story contains SEXUAL content, like, legit sexual content. Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon. What a wonderful fruit it is. So if you're like under-age and you still read this: well first off thanks because to me that means you're interested in this story despite the warning of mature content, and second... just don't get caught.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I be writing fanfiction? Just saying.  
**

* * *

Droplets of water slid down a tall glass filled to the brim with an amber colored liquid which was perched atop a lone table. The only occupant of the table narrowly managed to avoid accidentally launching the glass off the table as he buried his head in his hands, but the drink inside sloshed warningly. He groaned, not very subtly but it didn't really matter because no one else was home. The moon hung high in the air and although it couldn't possibly be aware of the man's current predicament, it bathed him in soothing rays of pale light as if trying to express it's sympathy. Shaggy blond, nearly yellow, hair was tossed back and forth as the man shook his head and mumbled incoherent things under his breath, those incoherent things being mainly curses. He wearily glanced up as he heard the door downstairs open and the unmistakeable sound of three young adults as they shuffled inside. Random gurgling and mumbles could be heard and a quiet but furious shush soon followed.

"Naruto hush, we don't want to wake your dad."

"Hn. Shut up *hic* dobe."

"That goes for you too Sasuke. Kami-sama, I can't believe I let you two dumbasses out of my sight, and now you're both drunk. You're not even legal! Oh, I really hope your parents won't think poorly of me."

At the sound of the low, but undoubtedly feminine voice, Namikaze Minato felt his heart skip several beats but it quickly sped up afterwards. His bright blue eyes, the same that his son had inherited, widened as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks and the back of his neck. As soon as he was sure he heard his son's bedroom door close quietly, his head dropped once more into his crossed arms. He moaned silently in despair as he could feel the blush still present on his face and neck.

_Stop it Minato. _he ordered himself. _Y__ou can't think like this!_

However his traitorous mind wouldn't comply and conjured up unbelievably _graphic _images of himself and her in rather compromising positions while her sweet yet sexy voice purred in pleasure. A single bead of sweat dripped from his forehead to the table and the blush spread even farther to his ears. He needed to stop hanging around Jiraiya.

_NO! Bad, bad, bad, bad!_ He scolded himself. _You are a sick, sick man and it is most inappropriate to be thinking like this, you're thirteen years older than her!_

_It's not like I'm in love, just a minor physical attraction! _He tried to reassure himself.

_Denial_. The word was whispered in his psyche. Sighing unhappily, Minato slumped in his seat. His handsome, defined and tan face looking just a miniscule amount older than his thirty five years.

_Come to terms with your feelings!_ His heart urged.

_Bullshit. Since when has following your heart ever worked?_ He thought bitterly.

_It's not like you can speak from experience!_ His heart sang back cheerily.

Great Kami he was conversing with himself. Oh the wonderful things an insecure psyche and guilty mind could do.

Minato's expression hardened and he stood up, the wooden chair he was seated in making a soft scraping sound against the kitchen floor.

"This has gone on too long! I might as well be open about it. I, Namikaze Minato, am in love with Haruno Sakura!" He shouted while throwing his arms in the air victoriously. There was no dramatic gasp or applause heard after his confession. He paused, blinked and sat down slowly, realizing thankfully he hadn't actually shouted that out loud. The woman was sleeping just a few doors down for Kami's sake. Minato groaned and pounded his head with his fist.

_I can't even say it out loud because it's so wrong. _He sat starring at the hideously painted, burnt orange, kitchen wall, his thoughts circling a certain pink-haired beauty like vultures. He silently weighed the pros and cons of pursuing Sakura and being open that he was in love with her.

Pros: There was a fifty percent chance she would accept him and his offer of dating.

Cons: He gets called a cradle-robber, she doesn't accept him, Naruto would most likely be disgusted with him, she does accept him and both are shunned by society, he gets shunned by society anyways and is publicly humiliated...

What the hell, weren't there supposed to be more pros than cons in this whole 'love' thing?

Then there was the matter of Kushina. Well, that wasn't really much of an issue at all. They had casually dated in high school, her being two years older than him, and they did what virtually every single other horny teenager does when they date; they had sex. And like most other horny teenage couples, Kushina got pregnant. He was sixteen, she was eighteen. Minato had married her because of his parents morals. There was also the fact that he had a conscious and didn't want to just abandon her. They had only stayed together for Naruto. They both loved their son dearly, despite being so young, and wanted to him to have a wholesome family.

Kushina had been seeing someone else for nearly seventeen years. Minato didn't care, both he and Kushina had developed a mutual tolerance for each other. They didn't hate each other but they weren't best friends.

More like drinking buddy kind of acquaintances.

In fact, now that Naruto was nineteen and getting ready to move out, (please Kami-sama soon) it probably wouldn't affect him too much if Minato finally made it official and divorced Kushina. Then he would be legally free to court Sakura!

Of course, it probably wouldn't be that easy, things of this matter never were. He didn't even know of she was currently seeing someone! He recalled Naruto proclaiming his undying love for her in their sophomore year of high school and saying how he would sweep her off her feet then ride off into the sunset.

What a sick joke his life would be then, competing with your own son for the same girl.

Then there was the Uchiha, he remembered Sakura's not-so-little infatuation with the boy. Naruto had babbled non-stop about it when he had discovered it in the ninth grade. Needless to say, Minato hadn't been pleased with the development. He prayed to Kami she was over that phase because competing with an Uchiha was equivalent to willingly jumping into a shark infested river while juggling chainsaws. They would tear him to bits in a heartbeat.

Minato slumped over the kitchen table in distress as he tried to figure out his next move. He stared at the white fridge across from him, deep in thought. His attention shifted over the numerous pictures littering the fridge until his sight came to rest on one particular photo. It was rather dated, nearly fifteen years old, and displayed three young children. Two boys, one blonde and one dark haired, scowled at each other while a pink haired girl waved happily at the camera, green eyes glistening with mischief. The photo was taken the first day Minato meet Sakura. He couldn't recall the exact circumstances on why she was brought over, it had something to do with her mother dropping her off at the Uchiha estate for a visit then her and Sasuke were brought over, but nonetheless it had been one of the happiest days of his life.

Being three years older than Naruto and Sasuke, and a girl, the two boys hadn't been too keen on the idea of playing with her. The fact that both boys were still firm believers in the idea of cooties was also a factor. Not exactly pleased with the idea of digging holes in the ground to get to America, Sakura had left the two outside in favor of doing something else. That something else had been conversing with Minato himself. The twenty year old, had taken one look at the seven year old girl and thought his heart had momentarily stopped. He had spent hours conversing with her about various topics he was amazed she could grasp, the whole time his chest had felt constricted. At the time, he didn't know why his chest had clenched like that and mistook it for being fatherly affection.

He had been dead wrong. It took him seven years to realize that the rapid thudding of his heart and uncomfortable heat in the rooms he experienced while in her presence was _not_ in fact fatherly affection, it was love.

Who would have thought that 'love at first sight' crap actually existed?

And here he sat another seven years later, too much of a coward to admit his love to her.

_With good reason though! _He reminded himself. _You've been around almost her whole life, she probably doesn't see you as anything more than a surrogate father. Imagine her disgust and horror if you tried to confess!_

Angry and disgusted with himself, Minato violently backhanded the tall glass of sake and watched as it made impact with the wall and shattered, completely forgetting the need to be quiet. A moment later his actions were punished as he heard the quick but cautious approach of footsteps. Sakura appeared in the entryway to the kitchen a moment later, her green eyes hardened and cold as she scanned the kitchen rapidly for supposed intruders. When her gaze landed on Minato, it lost it's hard edge but she looked confused and took a step forward.

"Minato-" she was cut off as she hissed in pain. "Fuck." she cursed.

Both parties looked to her feet as a small pool of blood began to rapidly form. Sakura shifted her feet in an attempt to move but winced in pain and cursed again. The clink of broken glass was heard as she shifted.

"Shit Sakura!" Minato cursed. Without thinking he took two steps forward and scooped her up bridal style. Unconsciously cradling her to his firm chest, Minato moved again and sat her down on the kitchen counter. He retrieved bandages, disinfectant, and tweezers then set to work trying to remove the shards of glass from her feet. When all were successfully removed, and the wounds were disinfected and bandaged, he glanced up.

Only to see that Sakura was blushing a furious red. Confused Minato stood up and was about to ask her what the problem was when he figured it out.

Sakura's clothes, or rather the lack of.

She had obviously crashed in the guest room instead of Naruto's room with her current apparel (at least he hoped she did). She wore a pair of very _lacy_ panties and a tank top, a very small tank top. That was it. Minato was vaguely aware of his heart thumping a million beats per second and his cherry red face as he stuttered.

"Uh, well, um." _Come on Minato say something this could be your only chance! _

_"_Uh, well it's nothing I haven't seen before!"

...

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_

Sakura turned even redder, if that was possible, while Minato pictured himself slamming his head through a wall. A nice hard-looking wall. _What the hell? You're supposed to be a grown man capable of intelligent thoughts! That was the opposite of intelligent! Dammit she probably hates me now!  
_

He tried again.

"Wait! Forget I said that! Uh, Sakura. Well, I just wanted to um tell you..." _Its now or never._

"The thing is, uh. That..." He ran a hand through his already untamed hair, clearly frustrated at his lack of words.

"What I'm trying to say is..." He figited, hand flying up to loosen the collar of his shirt, only to find out he wasn't wearing a shirt. His blush increased ten-fold and probably reached his ears, again. _How long have I been shirtless?!_

As he stammered, he didn't notice when two hands were placed on his shoulders. However, he did notice when his body was yanked down to meet a pair of lips he had only dreamed of feeling. Eyes widening to impossible widths, Minato stared uncomprehending at the pink haired beauty who was currently kissing him. After a moment of feeling no response, Sakura broke apart and blushed again.

"I'm sorry." She stammered. "I just-" but she was cut off as a pair of lips crashed onto hers. Eyes closing in pleasure, she responded earnestly. Her fingers wound into his hair and her nails scraped against his scalp. Minato gave a grunt of approval as he pried her lips open. Moaning, Sakura slid her tongue out to meet his and they wrestled for dominance. Her legs slid around his waist while one of his hands moved to cup the back of her neck and the other moved under her shirt to trace her skin. They broke apart after the need for air became unbearable.

"I just wanted to say that I'm in love with you." Minato stated rather lamely after he caught his breath. Sakura smirked and her eyes sparkled with that all to familiar mischief.

"Really now? I hadn't noticed."

Chuckling, Minato lowered himself down again and the two pairs of lips moved against each other in a slow sensual dance only they seemed to know. When they broke apart again, Minato's eyes were a darker shade of blue and Sakura noticed his sweatpants had become rather tight.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" He murmured huskily, his lips grazing her ear. Sakura shuddered and Minato took the opportunity to lift her up from her position on the counter. He took long strides down the hallway to his room and gave a pleasured hum as Sakura moved her head kiss his neck while her hands roamed his chest. Upon entering his room, Minato strode over to the bed and deposited Sakura, he covered her mouth with his once again and the dance continued. Minato's hands roamed under her shirt and traced across Sakura's flat stomach. She shrieked as his hands found her breasts.

"Minato! You're hands are cold!" She whined. Minato only chuckled and tugged her shirt off. Sakura whined again as she was exposed to the chilly room but the whine was caught in her throat as Minato moved his lips from her neck to her left breast and his hand snuck up to grope her other breast. He sucked hard on her breast and squeezed her other roughly. Her breath hitched as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Sakura released a hum as Minato continued his attentions but it turned into a throaty growl as she felt his hand move down to tug at her underwear.

"Why am I the only one getting naked here?" She didn't receive a verbal response so Sakura sat up, effectively forcing Minato to look at her. She leaned back on her arms, pushed her breasts against his chest, released her legs from where they were clamped around his waist and pouted.

"Are you going to let me undress you Minato?" She questioned innocently as she played with the hem of her panties. Minato swallowed hard, having no response. Sakura continued to pout.

"I guess I'll just have to force you then." Before he realized what had happened, Minato found himself flat on his back with Sakura straddling him. She made a point to grind into his obvious erection and grinned wickedly as she did. With deliberately slow movements, she pulled the sweatpants off. When he was left in only his boxers, her hands ghosted over the bulge that was his member. Never enough to feel any pleasure, but enough to let him know she was defiantly there. He groaned in frustration and reached out to grab her, but she swatted his hands away and ground into him again.

"You're not playing very nicely Sakura." he panted. Her wicked grin still in place, she leaned over him, her breasts rubbing against his chest and teasing him.

"I never did like playing fair." she purred. _Sakura's a real seductress in bed. _He sat up and through the thin layers that separated them, he could feel her arousal. Heat emanated from her body and it excited him to no end.

"Then you'll have to be punished." he whispered. Sakura's eyes widened and she found their positions switched. Minato's boxers were gone and so was her underwear. He hovered at her entrance, looking at her with hungry yet wicked eyes. She felt him poke at her teasingly and she growled. She bucked her hips forward but Minato was having none of that, one of his hands came down to hold her hips in place.

"Do it dammit!" she rasped.

"Now now Sakura that's not very polite." He scolded as he slid a miniscule amount inside her. Sakura trembled with need and she looked up at him with lust clouded eyes.

"Please." Minato smirked.

"Please what Sakura?" she snarled in annoyance.

"Please get inside of me right this second and fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk properly tomorrow."

Now what kind of man would Minato be if he didn't comply with a demand like that? Without further delay, he thrust inside her and Sakura gasped.

"Minato!" she moaned as his began to pick up the pace after a few thrusts. Her nails raked across his back and he kissed her forcefully. His tongue dominated her ruthlessly and he left a trail of saliva as he pulled away. Both panted and Sakura let out a small scream as Minato went faster. Sakura quickly glanced at the door. It was as if she had just remembered that Naruto and Sasuke were only a few doors away and she closed her eyes and tried to muffle her moans.

Minato could feel her walls tightening around him and he knew she was close, he could feel himself readying to release as well. He heard Sakura attempting to muffle her moans and frowned internally. That wouldn't do, he wanted her to scream for him. His pace became erratic as he slammed into with as much force as he could muster. Sakura's eyes shot open and she screamed his name loudly as she reached her orgasm.

"MINATO!

"Minato smirked smugly and gave a few more thrusts before he yelled out her name as he reached his release. Both lay beside each other as they tried to calm their erratic breathing. After they had regained their breath, Minato turned on his side and pulled Sakura close.

"I love you Sakura." he said, smiling stupidly as he realized he could finally say it. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Sakura smiled contentedly and traced his large hands.

"And I love you Minato."

Minato continued to smile stupidly as Sakura fall asleep wrapped in his embrace. _I love you, I love you, I love you! _He chanted inwardly. Sakura loved him back and that was all that mattered to him.

Even if it was taboo.

* * *

**DONE! **

**You know, initially, I hadn't thought to make this a lemon. But I realized in some of my other stories I have been dancing on the boundary with a giant neon sign that says "Nana boo boo, you wish this went further than what I'm bluntly hinting at!". So with that thought in mind I looked at my computer said "eh, what the hell." and let my perverseness take over. I had to admit though, writing a lemon is hard! I spent ten minutes looking at my computer thinking "damn, am I really writing this?" However I have triumphed and created my first lemon! **

**If you're not a Minato/Sakura fan: sucks for you, don't read and complain. Cuz seriously, why would anyone do that? It's like holding up a sign that says "Please insult me because I am intentionally pissing everyone off by hating on something I don't like near a bunch of people who do like it."  
**

**If you're not a Minato/Sakura fan but I have successfully converted you to the dark side: excellent, welcome. Yes, we do in fact have cookies.  
**

**If you are a Minato/Sakura fan: I hope I have fulfilled any dirty thoughts you may have been thinking. ;)  
**

**Above all, I hope everyone enjoyed. If you read my hiatus note for _Untitled Rewrite_, this would be the one-shot I was talking about releasing. I may turn this into a chapter fic but I highly doubt it would be anything longer than 2-3 chapters and that's only after I finish _Bring Your Pet to Work Day. _Also, going by my hiatus note, I have two more stories I plan on releasing before going back to _Untitled_. Both will be chapter stories but the length of each is undetermined. The first one I'm releasing will be called _You're Doing it Wrong_ and will be out sometime either this weekend or next week so keep an eye out for it.  
**

**Alright, I think I've covered everything with this ridiculously long authors note! Please, don't forget to review everyone! I look at reviews and feel accomplished so please fuel my self-esteem! **

**On a sad note, winter break is almost over and it's back to mountains of homework for me. :(  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
